Operation: KAICITA
by YaoiRomantic
Summary: The vilalge is curious about what is happening between Kakashi and Iruka. Team 7 take it apon themselves to find out the truth time for Operation: K.A.I.C.I.T.A!


**Operation: K.A.I.C.I.T.A**

The rumours where not confirmed and everyone needed to know. News had it that Kakashi and Iruka where dating but didn't want anyone to know; the villagers and fellow ninjas had grown suspicious as both men seemed to be spending a lot of 'alone time' together. Among these people where the three comrades of team seven who happens to be Kakashi's students and Iruka's previous ones; Iruka was also the guardian for Naruto; one of the three man cell.

"They can't be true. Can they?" The innocent Sakura asked as she pondered while scratching her head, she was the smartest one of the group and had the best record for strategies.

"Why do you want to know anyway? It has nothing to do with us" Sasuke snapped as he turned his back on the team; although he was not as smart as Sakura, his abilities as a ninja where way above average.

"WELL THERE BOTH MY TEACHERS SO I HAVE A RIGHT!" The blonde dobe yelled in a rage. Naruto wasn't the best ninja and wasn't the smartest person but his endless amount of chakra and determination was astounding.

"Naruto does have a point, Sasuke Kun. Are you telling us that you're not even a little curious to know?" The green eyed girl asked as she blushed, hoping Sasuke would not take offence at her response.

"Nope" He replied as he began to walk away from his team.

"Adult activates may be involved" Naruto sneakily whispered s he watched Sasuke stop on the spot.

"Why? Why would I be interested to know if there having sex?" Sasuke asked as he felt his cheeks turn a light shade of pink.

"Because imagine how Kakashi would react if he knew what they where up too" Naruto replied, hoping to convince his team mate.

Sasuke could just imagine it, what would happen if Kakashi knew about his affair with Iruka.

"_Well you see….um…..I was…. I mean" he would stutter. A nervous smile on his face as he scratched the back of his head as his foot would scratch his leg. He would panic and fall too pieces right in front of them, embarrassed by the three teens._

"And imagine if we actually caught them doing something" Naruto further provoked.

_Both senseis would freeze, a look of terror on their face as the looked to see three innocent kids watching them go at their perverted antics. Oh the humiliation for the both of them._

Sasuke could feel a shiver u his back as the thought teased him ever more. A nose bleed from Sakura as her thought of catching them in the act would be more fun actually seeing both naked men.

"Count me in Naruto!" She yelled in excitement as she wiped away the blood from her lip.

"If this is going to work, we must do everything we can not be caught because if we are, their guard will be put up and things will get harder" Sasuke informed them as he walked back over to his team.

"GREAT! Operation: K.A.I.C.I.T.A is now in….um…operation?" Naruto chuckled.

"K.A.I.C.I.T.A?" The other two team mates asked with screwed up and confused faces.

"Kakashi and Iruka caught in the act!" he yelled as they began to plan their operation.

Night fell; Kakashi would be making his way to Iruka's place an exactly 3 minutes, it took him an average 7 minutes to get there (if he walked) and he always took the scenic route through the park. The team had set up several stations along the route, Sakura would be at the first station inside the park entrance; Sasuke would be just outside the park and Naruto around Iruka's apartment. Time to put their plan into action as Kakashi headed towards the park.

"This is cherry blossom; the scarecrow is approaching the park" she whispered into her radio, broadcasting it to the other two. She sat in the bushes just at the entrance as she watched him walk past her.

She slowly crawled along the ground, following him until she felt it became too unsafe and she was caught but she was doing well. He stopped and looked around, seeing if there was anyone following him. Sakura held her breath as he looked over to the bushes where she hid. A few seconds pasted and he continued of his way.

"Cherry blossom to clan avenger; scarecrow making his way to your point. Cherry blossom over and out"

"Roger cherry blossom"

Sasuke sat on top of the roof of a building right across from the park; he noted that Kakashi made his way out of the park and into Sasuke area. He slowly watched as he noted Kakashi walking into the small store that was just outside the park. Several minutes passed as he noticed Kakashi came out carrying a plastic bag.

Swiftly moving along the rooftops, he followed Kakashi until he lost sight of him completely.

"Blonde dobe; scarecrow approaching dolphins place"

"I TOLD YOU, FUTURE HOKAGE IS MY CODE NAME!"

"Shut up! You will blow our cover; just make sure you don't get caught dobe"

Naruto hide in the ally across from Iruka's place, knowing that it was the best spot to hide as the darkness makes great cover and you have a great view of all who is coming or leaving the apartment. Kakashi began to walk up the stairs to the apartment as he approached the door.

"Future Hokage to Cherry Blossom and Clan Avenger; Scarecrow has arrived at dolphins place" Naruto radioed to his team mates as they both made their way to the meeting point just around the back of Iruka's place.

"Kakashi was not wearing his forehead protector so it must be a casual meeting" Sakura reported in to the others as she arrived.

"He bought something from the store but I couldn't see what it was though." Sasuke told them as the waited for Naruto's report.

"Iruka was cooking his stew which he only makes for special occasions so something must be going on."

The all looked up to hear Iruka giggling from the kitchen way. With no hesitation the made their way up the building and peeked inside; the window was steamy as the pot of stew boiled on the stove next to it.

"Your vegetables you asked for Iruka Sensei!" Kakashi laughed as he handed over the plastic bag; Iruka opening it and pulling out the vegetables he had asked Kakashi to pick up.

"So much for the condom theory!" Sakura giggled to herself as they continued to watch the two senseis talk.

"They know their being watched" Sasuke whispered as he jumped to the ground as the other followed.

"How do you know Sasuke Kun?" Sakura asked as she looked back up to the window.

"First of all, they keep looking over to the window, there sitting in silence and they have their back to us."

"Plus Iruka never runs low on vegetables!" Naruto commented as the walked away from the apartment.

"We will try again in the morning. Kakashi and Iruka will be having breakfast at early morning so we will meet up at the bridge bright and early." Sasuke prompted as they all split up and headed out.

Morning broke as the team planned at the bridge, listening to Sasuke's plan he had though up over the night.

"Kakashi never eats; it would mean exposing his face from under that mask so chances are he won't eat; so why are they having breakfast?" Sasuke questioned.

"And Iruka would never eat if his guests wouldn't eat, it's just rude so looks like their not having breakfast!" Naruto concluded as he wondered about what they were up too.

They made their way to the main street, taking their positions as they waited for the two men to appear. It was still early in the morning so the street would be near empty; so why would they meet in and empty street?

"There approaching!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi walked down the street.

They hide and waited for Iruka to appear. It was unusual; Kakashi was always late for his meetings with his team but was early to see Iruka; another point to take in. What seemed like an eternity minutes as Iruka walked around the corner running over to Kakashi; they began to talk as the team moved closer, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"I can't hear them!" Naruto began to complain as he tried to move closer but his team held him back.

The continued to watch, Kakashi grabbed Iruka and quickly pulled him into the ally way away from public eyes.

"MOVE OUT!" Sasuke whispered as they ran to the ally way; only to be too late as the dark ally way was inhabited. They had missed their opportunity to catch them both, it seems though they had now put up their guard. It would be near impossible to catch them now but the team was not willing to give up so easily.

"Maybe instead of following them, we can lure them to us!" Naruto suggested before getting a slap on the back of the head by Sakura.

"BAKA! How is that supposed to…?"

"That might work!" Sasuke told them as he began to plan.

This was their final chance to catch them so it was now or never. They needed a place that was romantic yet private. They needed to get them both there without suspicion of anything going on. But how?

Then it hit them. Dinner.

"Dinner?" Iruka asked as the team stood at his doorway. They had invited him to dinner to celebrate the success of 'past missions' and wanted their Senseis to join them.

"Sure when is it?" Iruka laughed as the told him time and date. Everything was going to plan.

"I'm sorry sir. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke where called away suddenly; they send their apologise but they asked us to reserve a table for you two and they would take care of the bill as an official apology" The restaurant host told them as she showed them to their table.

The two senseis sat as they looked around. Kakashi knew very well that team seven had no missions and there was nothing that could keep Naruto away from his dinner. Something was going on.

"We av a reservation for ze Hindago party!" a woman said wearing a large hat as a tall man stood behind her.

"Ah right this way Ms"

"AH! Zats Mrs!" she yelled as shy looked to her husband who didn't look too pleased.

"Sorry, Mrs Hindago. Right this way please" the host said as he lead them down to their table, only a few tables away from the two senseis.

"May I take your coat?"

"Yes you may!" she pouted handing her coat over, revealing long blonde hair.

"NARUTO! You're drawing to much attention!" The man said as he took of his hat, revealing short pink hair.

"I am not Sakura Chan! Beside, I could get used to doing this!" the woman giggled.

It seems that Naruto's 'Sexy no jutsu' had been taken to a new level as the two ninjas sat in disguise. They decided to change genders just to make it a little less suspicious as the both wore their radios while Sasuke sat outside listening in. They had also planted a radio under the table Iruka and Kakashi sat at. That way all of them could analyse what was happening; Naruto and Sakura close by to analyse their body language while Sasuke listened in on their conversation.

"So Sakura Chan? How does it feel to have a…?" Naruto asked before he was interrupted by an offended Sakura.

"Don't be such a pervert!" she whispered. To be honest, although it was weird, she did find it some what arousing to see what it was like to be a man and see what the fuss was about.

They watched their senseis closely. Nothing unusual, no touching, no blushes and Sasuke was only picking up interference from somewhere, barely making out what the spoke.

They had been in the restaurant now for over an hour; Iruka and Kakashi had eaten; although Kakashi finished his meal so quickly that no one had a chance to see his face. They had just finished their coffee and gotten ready to leave as Sakura and Naruto finished eating; even in disguise Naruto still ate Raman like a slob.

"Their moving out, lets just pa and go!" Sakura told them as they both called for the check but by the time they paid for their meals, Iruka and Kakashi had left.

"Guys they're heading back to Kakashi's place! Meet me there as soon as possible!" Sasuke radioed them as he followed.

They finally met up with Sasuke outside Kakashi's apartment.

"And...?" Naruto asked as he got out of his disguise, Sakura already out of it.

Sasuke's head hanged low as his cheeks turned red.

"I think…they're…they're" he stuttered pointed up to the window.

"TIME TO CATCH THEM IN THE ACT AND FIND OUT ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to Kakashi's door.

"Wait for us Baka!" Sakura yelled as they followed him into the apartment.

The door was thrown open as the team ran into the kitchen where Iruka and Kakashi where.

"AH HA!" Naruto yelled pointing his finger to them both.

"Huh?" Sakura asked as they saw the two men sitting down having coffee, Kakashi still with a mask on his face.

"But I though you were?" Naruto asked as he walked over to them.

"We were just having some coffee. I though you were called away and couldn't join us?" Iruka asked as he offered them all coffee.

"Sasuke kun even heard you two?" Naruto told them as he pointed to the blushing boy.

"Yeah, what was with all the 'ohs' and 'ahhs'?" He asked.

"I haven't had coffee like this for days" Kakashi laughed as he picked his cup up. "What did you think we were doing?"

Team sevens face turned red as the slowly backed out of the room.

"Oh nothing!" They laughed as the headed for the door.

"Oh Naruto? Can I get my radios back soon?" Kakashi asked as they all halted.

"YOU ASKED TO BORROW KAKASHI'S RADIO!" Sakura yelled in a rage.

"I didn't know who else to ask!" Naruto replied as he ran out the door as the two angry team mates chased him.

"So that's why you asked me not to do anything!" Iruka said ash he moved over to the silver haired Jounin.

"Yeah, when Naruto asked about the radio I knew he was up to something; plus I was tuning in during their broadcasts with my spare one" as he pulled out the radio from his pockets.

"Terrible. Now Kakashi Kun, you promised me if I did everything like a good boy I would get a reward" Iruka teased as he closed the door.

Kakashi jumped up and wrapped his arms around his lover.

"It's waiting in the bedroom, but first; when are we going to tell them about us?" Kakashi asked as he kissed Iruka's neck.

"Later, but are you going to finish what you started in the ally way yesterday?"

"Of course. Although Operation: K.A.I.C.I.T.A was a failure; Operation: G.A.C.C.I.B.A.S.H.B.O is gonna be a huge succsess.

"Operation: G.A.C.C.I.B.A.S.H.B.O?"

Kakashi nibbled on Iruka's ear as he began to undress the tanned man.

"Get A Cute Chuunin Into Bed And Screw His Brains Out"


End file.
